1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronics, and in particular, to a personalized Bluetooth headset and a voice interaction control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the Bluetooth headset has been used widely. Users often use the Bluetooth headset to monitor whether there is an incoming call to a mobile device, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, paired with the Bluetooth headset. When there is an incoming call to the mobile device, the Bluetooth headset may perform voice reminding on the incoming call with methods as follows. The first method is synthesized tone reminding, such as ringtone or beep of a common phone, which may only perform incoming call reminding, without acquiring more information. The second method is to retrieve a phone number of an incoming call, by which a user may hear the number of an incoming call. The caller number is transmitted to the Bluetooth handset from the mobile device via a command specified through a Bluetooth handsfree profile (HFP). However, the user may hardly remember many phone numbers, and in most cases, the number may not bring useful information to the user. The third method is a voice reminding of a name of the caller number recorded in a phone book of the mobile device, by which the user may directly hear the name of the caller in the phone book (if available), and obtain the information of a caller audibly. In this method, a contact name of the phone number obtained by the Bluetooth handset via HFP is inquired and obtained from the phone book of the mobile device by a Bluetooth phone book access profile (PBAP), and then the contact user name is reported through a voice synthesis technology (Text to Voice, TTS).
The third method, however, has disadvantages that both the huge PBAP and the complicated TTS algorithm take a lot of system resource and are not suitable for small embedded type consumer electronics as Bluetooth headset. Meanwhile, the TTS algorithm is very difficult in supporting different languages, dialects and the like at the same time. Whereas for the mobile device not supporting the PBAP, the Bluetooth headset cannot acquire the name of the caller, resulting in that the Bluetooth headset must be in paired use with the mobile device supporting the PBAP. In addition, practices prove that the instability PBAP is present, that is even though both the mobile device and the Bluetooth headset support the PBAP, the instability of the PBAP may lead to unsuccessful phone book access while the mobile device and the Bluetooth headset make use of the PBAP to fulfill the phone book access function.
The Bluetooth headset is relatively small in size and worn on an ear when in normal use. If a display screen or a touch screen was adopted in the Bluetooth headset for man-machine interaction, many problems would be demonstrated, such as high cost, and inconvenience in operation, because the Bluetooth headset off has to be taken off to perform man-machine interaction via the display screen or a touch screen.
For the Bluetooth headset without the display screen or the touch screen, the call making function thereof is very simple, typically, callback or preset fixed-key number dialing may be realized only. It is apparent that the users are far from satisfactory. The users are eager to control the Bluetooth headset to realize call making via voice, thereby thoroughly liberating their hands. Some mobile phone can fulfill a voice control call function, however, this function needs powerful computing resources, tends to consume huge power, and is not suitable for the Bluetooth headset.
Therefore, an improved technical solution is necessarily to be provided to overcome the above problem.